callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Odysseus/Trivia
Trivia *The gift in Section's state room that is collected to complete a challenge is a piece of paper with the poem "Ulysses" on it. "Ulysses" is often referenced by Menendez throughout the campaign. The writing on the paper can be best seen with a sniper scope. *When picking up the piece of paper in Section's room, to the right from the door is a group of sticky notes. One of them reads "Zombies are coming", which is a reference to the Zombies mode. *When Section is knocked out by Menendez at the start, Section's character model does not cast a shadow, but Menendez does, which makes it seem like he is hitting in the air. *If the player doesn't shoot Briggs, Salazar will knock him out, but Briggs will still act as he was shot and Section will tell the soldier to take him to the sick bay. *If both DeFalco and Farid are killed in previous missions, Salazar will kill Chloe and she falls to the left, but later her body will lie the same way when DeFalco kills her. *When the player goes inside Section's room, pictures of an unknown woman and several children can be seen on the wall. *If Salazar kills Karma, when the player takes control of Section again and looks at Karma's corpse, there is no bullet wound on the side of her head where she was shot by Salazar. *During Menendez's interrogation, the soundtrack from the OST of the game titled "Niño Precioso" can be heard in the background. This track also played in "Time and Fate" when the player first controls Menendez. *If DeFalco is killed earlier in the game, a Mercenary will take his place and proceed in the same role. **If DeFalco is in this mission, the line that he says will be in subtitles. However, if the Mercenary is present instead of DeFalco, his line will not be in subtitles. *The mercenary replacing DeFalco has a randomly generated name, but his appearance will always be the same. *The briefing room seen during the Strike Force mission cutscenes can be found in this level. **However, if the Access Kit is equipped and one uses the first turret and destroys one of the televisions in the briefing room, when one checks it later as Section, all the televisions are intact. *During the opening cutscene, when Menendez gets out of the VTOL, "Chasing a Ghost", a track from Black Ops II OST, can be heard. **Also, when the player gets to the flight deck, On Deck can be heard. *The mission's name references a Greek king who built a Trojan Horse to trick the Trojans and enter Troy, Menendez also tricked David to capture him so he could upload a virus into the ship's system. It also references the poem Menendez recites to his followers - Odysseus' name was, in Latin, Ulysses. *An interesting sequence of events may occur if this mission is completed and unlocked to be replayed, but the story rewind function is used on any level before Achilles' Veil, both Harper and Farid will be alive in this mission. Farid will kill DeFalco as normal, but then if Judgement Day is played, DeFalco will still be alive and be killed as well. Technically speaking, if DeFalco was not killed in the level Karma, and the story not progressed past Achilles Veil', DeFalco dies twice. *If both Farid and DeFalco are present and Karma is not, they will kill each other, and DeFalco's Five Seven can be picked up and it might have camouflage on it, even though it didn't have it before. *Interestingly, if DeFalco is present, the technician he took prisoner during Salazar's betrayal is nowhere to be seen when DeFalco approaches Chloe or Farid, the same occurs with the Mercenary, who vanishes along with the technician if he is present. *During the interrogation, Salazar punches Menendez in the face, and Menendez's face starts swelling, but when Section sees Menendez on the cameras, there's no swelling. *When Menendez is holding Briggs hostage, he cocks his revolver, but when he's going to shoot Briggs, it's uncocked. *If Harper died during the previous mission, Briggs will instead fill his role. *When playing as Menendez, every American in the room is shown as friendly, except for Briggs (as Menendez is going to shoot him, it shows red). *After Harper kills Salazar (player-determined), the player can pick up Salazar's Five Seven. *In the cutscene, when Secretary Petraeus says "the last time we were at Defcon 3 was nearly 25 years ago", he is talking about 9/11. This intro plays if Dispatch is not completed. *When Menendez is inserting the Celerium worm into the ship's database, the first 30 seconds of "The Search for Josefina" can be heard playing in the background. *After providing sniper support for the SEALs, then entering the room to their left, the player will see several sailors guarding three Mercenaries. The player can kill the prisoners without a penalty or a change to the mission. *When holding Briggs in a hostage position, Menendez's Executioner will have a long barrel. *When you enter the hallway in the beginning of the level, a sailor, "SN Praiser" lies among corpses. His body is still counted as a living ally. *When Section initiates a capture order on Salazar, his line is not spoken in the same filter as the previous line and becomes barely audible (or not at all) if the player is navigating through the vents to the server room. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Trivia